The Gathering
by Roseline James
Summary: Its been a year since the small group at Lyle House ran away. Now Chloe, Tori, Derek, and Simon are on a new adventure with Kit and Lauren to take care of them. Demons now haunts Chloe's dreams since her meeting with the High demon and slowly she began to realize that the closer the age she reaches to adulthood, the more danger she's in. Is there a way to save Chloe? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so for as long as I can remember I have been a huge Darkest Powers fan. Well one day not long after I finished the trilogy I was doing some sketches on trace paper, I was out of drawing paper, and a sketch I did of Derek and Chloe landed on one of my book cover ideas for my series Guardians of Heaven. Well while I was cleaning up I looked at the two pictures on top of each other and ideas began to form. I began to think, based off of powers which Guardian would watch over which teenager. Well today at work being as slow as it was I began to read the Darkest powers trilogy again, and I found my notes for a fan fiction. So here it is those notes coming to life, after the trilogy of coarse. Enjoy.**

I was running through the woods again, the branches scratching my face, my feet tripping over rock. Every time I slowed down I felt heat on my back and smelled that overly sweet scent. I panicked and picked up my pace again not caring where I was going. I finally tripped and fell and then a great pressure came upon me and a voice whispered to me.

"You're finally mine Necromancer."

I woke up screaming, soon my Aunt Lauren came into my room and held me trembling, my friend Tori and Liz were outside the room looking in. I buried my face into my Aunt trying to breath and calm down but I couldn't. My sides hurt as if I had been running all night. It wasn't long before Mr. Bea and the boys came running in Derek came into my room and sat on my other side rubbing my back.

"The nightmare again isn't it," Derek didn't even really have to ask, he knew. All I could do was moan and that was all the answer he needed.

It had been a years since we found Mr. Bea, or well he found us at the little Hospital that the Edison Group had created, that I kinda destroyed by freeing a demon. I was now sixteen soon to be seventeen and still no where near getting my old life back. We were in a house in Florida, being home-schooled because its safer and people don't ask to many questions out here in the glades. We were very lucky that none of the Cabal have found us, or the Edison group.

I sat back up my breathing calm and I looked at everyone. "I'm sorry," I said looking down. "I don't know why I'm so scared. There's no way a demon can find us right?"

No body answered, after I had explained exactly what happened at the hospital we were all uptight especially with that high demon's interest in me and my power. I was scared, scared of what he was going to do to me when he finds me, and now scared of my powers. There were times after the nightmares faded and I founded my dreams have suddenly changed when Derek stays with me.

A woman came to me, I couldn't see any features but I saw her silhouette and heard her voice.

"Chloe," she called to me. "My sweet Chloe. I'm so proud of you, and I'll see you very soon my darling. I have so much to teach you my precious. My child."

I felt safe with that voice, I tried to call to it to make hear me but my voice was quiet. And she left me feeling safe. That morning I woke up, as I did every morning I had that dream, feeling brighter and stronger. I wanted to find that woman now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Sorry this was so late, I was rereading the books and my notes, I wanted to get the elements right, that and I'm moving. So heres the next chapter hope you like.**

I sat at the table staring into my orange juice my head with the thoughts of that woman, she felt familiar, like I had met her before. It wasn't until Tori's face was in mine that I realized people were talking to me.

"I'm sorry what," I said sitting up.

"Are you ok sweetie," my Aunt Lauren asked.

"I had a dreamed about about Rae and the woman again," I said. "There were others in the room but only Rae and the woman spoke. Rae was apologizing and saying that the Edison group never knew about the bloodlines, when I asked about it the woman said soon...then I woke up. Every time she speaks I wake up."

Derek was looking at me with concern, I made eye contact with him and he gave a subtle nod, Tori, Simon Derek and I will be having a meeting of our own later after Lauren and Kit go to work. It didn't take long, first Aunt Lauren at the clinic then Kit at a local factory. We sat around the living room no one looking at each other. I was the only one that they knew about the dreams the rest of Derek, Simon and Tori didn't mention their because in their dreams they were warned to be quiet because they saw their people, me I get a silhouette, which isn't fair.

We decided that the reason this was is because the woman in my dreams needed to get messages out to both Aunt Lauren and Kit but there were some things we discussed just us, Derek can tell when I'm holding something back so he gets all together to meet when the adults were out.

"What did she say this time," Tori asked quietly.

"That something big is coming and we need something that only are dream guards(cheesy name I know but we couldn't think of anything else that made sense, it was thanks to the woman in Simon's dream that we were able to escape from Toledo with nothing more than a twisted ankle.) can give us." I leaned back and closed my eyes, my purple and blue hair falling into my face. "If only I could see her and Rachelle but she said it was too dangerous, that my mind wasn't strong enough yet, that I was, too sheltered. What ever that means."

Derek nodded, "It makes sense, I mean, until you came to Lyle House you were pretty ignorant."

I shot him a glare and gave me a guilty smile before I laughed. "I get it, I didn't have enough trauma, but that doesn't explain why Tori can see her Guardian."

"I think its because she's a witch," said Simon thoughtfully, "and I'm a Sorcerer so our minds would work differently. Derek had a traumatizing childhood so that strengthened his mind."

I sat up again looking thoughtfully at the wall clock.

"I want to go under again," I said.

Derek looked at me with scowl and growled, "No."

"This isn't up for discussion Derek." Last week Simon hypnotized me so that I could find my Guardian, she was waiting for me and we did talk, but something pushed her back and came after me. I awoke with burns on my arms from where the entity grabbed me. Derek said that we were never doing that again, but now, I needed to find her, to see her. I needed to know, we needed information. "I think she'll be ready this time to stop what ever it was that came after me, she's not one to get caught off guard twice."

"The answer is still no Chloe."

I hated when he got like this, he had done it so many times, but now I wasn't gonna let it stop me. I stood up and took his face into my hands making him look at me.

"Derek Souza," I said calmly. "You are not the only one who is allowed to take risks for this pack. I may be your mate now but even the female needs to risk her life for the male. You don't see the wild wolves pushing each other back." I was teasing him a little but still trying to get him to understand. "She knows about our bloodlines and maybe, just maybe, she knows a cure for how we can control our powers."

**Okay not my best creepy adventure starter, and I promise I wasn't watching Nightmare on Elm Street while writing this, it is a proven scientific fact that certain people can get hurt in their dreams. I'm just not one of them. So if you like let me know if you don't and want to slam it, be ready cause I don't hold back. r&r peeps I'm going back to work.**


	3. sorry

**Sorry guys for not updating, I just got married and moved so I'll be updating asap.**


End file.
